A distancia
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Regresando al FubuHaru...  Cuando alguien nos hace falta solemos descubrir sentimientos que no creíamos que existen...  FubuHaru de Categoría K


_¡Hola a todos! ¿Ya extrañaban un fic FubuHaru? Si, lo sé, me fui a escribir otras cosas y los había descuidado, pero no, no lo piensen así, he estado trabajando en nuevas ideas y además… no soy una máquina TT_TT pero bueno…_

_Este fic lo desarrollo… más o menos 5 años después de Inazuma Eleven… o algo parecido... tal vez con un poco de AU, pero no importa XD_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece… y ya se saben la letanía ¿no? XD_

_P.D.: Les recomiendo escuchar "Monitor" de la banda Volován para ambientarse en este fic._

Sí, era cierto, tenían muchos años sin verse, su único medio de comunicación era el celular y la computadora, pero ella deseaba verlo de nuevo, su corazón deseaba volver a verlo, tenerlo cerca, saber si lo que sentía por él era de verdad y no sólo una fantasía.

"No tienes mensajes" leyó en su bandeja de entrada, llevaba así más de dos meses, él no respondía ninguno de sus mensajes, y cuando lo hacía simplemente respondía que estaba bien. Suspiró y comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje:

"¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?

¿Sabes? No he sabido nada de ti en un tiempo ¿Estás bien? No es que quiera presionarte a que me contestes, pero ¿realmente quieres seguir en contacto conmigo? Si no, realmente no importa, igual supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y eso… Eh… espero que estés bien, nos vemos después…"

Lo envió y se quedó pensando por un momento en lo que había escrito, parecía que le estaba escribiendo a su novio… pero no podía recuperar el mensaje, cerró de golpe la computadora y se acostó en su cama, abrazó su almohada y trató de olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Él estaba hasta el tope de trabajo, los profesores pensaban que no tenía ningún tipo de vida social, él quería darse un respiro, pero debía mantener el estatus que tenía, sin embargo pensaba en lo inútil que era que le dejaran esa cantidad de trabajo si simplemente quería ser entrenador de soccer (n/a: realmente no sé si hay escuela para eso… pero no importa, es mi fic y yo lo puedo inventar XD jo, jo). Regresó a su departamento, su teléfono se había descargado y lo puso a cargar, encendió la computadora y vio "Tienes 20 mensajes", suspiró un poco frustrado y vio que la mayoría eran spam, sintió como se oprimía su pecho nada más de pensar en la ociosa persona que le había enviado esa cantidad de mensajes (Endou Mamoru) y la desconsideración hacia él… pero se fijó en un mensaje, el mensaje de Haruna, maldijo a su teléfono por morir en ese momento y abrió su mensaje…

Haruna estaba navegando sin rumbo viendo videos de gatos graciosos para ver si se animaba cuando una ventana apareció "Tienes un nuevo mensaje"; ella sintió la emoción recorriendo su cuerpo y lo abrió enseguida, era de Fubuki; se sintió tan emocionada como una adolescente que olvidó que tenía una investigación por terminar (que era realmente por lo que había encendido la computadora en primer lugar)

"Haruna, estoy bien, pero he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer, últimamente me dejan más trabajos de los que un ser humano puede realizar. Perdón por no haberte contestado antes. Espero que estés bien. Saludos"

—Bueno—dijo Haruna seriamente—algo es mejor que nada—suspiró y comenzó a redactar una respuesta.

"Te entiendo, también hemos tenido mucha tarea, sobre todo teniendo los exámenes tan pronto… no te preocupes, espero que te vaya bien con toda tu tarea "

Envió el mensaje y volvió a los videos, aunque comenzaban a ser molestos, lo que quería realmente era una conversación normal con él, no un mensaje de tres líneas…

Fubuki leyó el mensaje y se extrañó. El hecho que le hubiera contestado enseguida quería decir que estaba en línea, buscó sus auriculares y llamó a Haruna…

—Está llamando—pensó Haruna emocionada, se miró en el espejo que tenía al lado y se acomodó el cabello, contestó la llamada y sonrió—Hola

—Hola ¿cómo estás?—dijo Fubuki sonriendo

—Bien… ¿y tú?

—Más o menos, de verdad necesito un respiro...

—Supongo que sí… ¿pero no deberían hacer más cosas prácticas si quieres ser un entrenador?—dijo Haruna pensativamente

—¡Eso es lo que digo yo!—dijo Fubuki como si alguien hubiera comprobado una teoría—pero tal parece que ellos no lo entienden… por eso no te he podido contestar tus mensajes, disculpa.

—No hay problema—dijo ella sonriendo—igual he tenido mucho trabajo, pero me doy mis escapadas para escribirte, también a mi hermano…

—¿Cómo está tu hermano?—preguntó Fubuki cambiando de tema, de lo que menos quería hablar era de la escuela

—Bien… insiste en usar esos lentes, ya le he dicho que se los quite, que no tiene 15 años, pero no me hace caso—dijo Haruna agregando algo de énfasis a lo último.

—Me pasa lo mismo con una de mis compañeras, siempre usa nekomimis y todos le hemos dicho que ya no tiene 15…

—Pero no es lo mismo—dijo Haruna secamente, pudo sentir los celos recorriendo su cuerpo—disculpa—agregó sonriendo—supongo que se ha de ver linda con sus nekomimis

—Más o menos… ah, tengo una foto de ella—la foto llegó enseguida, la chica no era fea, ni muy linda, pero en la foto salía abrazando a Fubuki

—¿Sigues siendo un don Juan, no?—dijo Haruna por lo bajo

—¿Perdón?

—Nada—dijo sonriendo de nuevo

—Haruna, fue solo una foto, estábamos celebrando que nuestro equipo ganó… además…

—No me debes explicaciones—dijo Haruna levemente sonrojada—no soy tu novia—rió un poco…—mira la hora, tengo que irme, tengo una investigación que terminar y ya sabes cómo es esto…

—Vamos Haruna, no sé si mañana podré hablar contigo…

—Igual no tienes tiempo, lo sé—comenzó a decir molesta—estás muy ocupado

—Sí lo estoy, pero hoy hice un espacio para que pudiéramos hablar, además, supongo que no tienes mucho que hacer…

—No digas algo que no sabes—dijo Haruna más molesta

—Haruna no me quiero molestar contigo…—dijo Fubuki tratando de calmarse

—Yo tampoco—dijo Haruna molesta

—Mira, realmente no tengo tiempo, si fuera por mi hablaría contigo todos los días—Haruna no dijo nada, suspiró y bajó la mirada—creo que deberíamos esperar a…

—No, será mejor si no nos hablamos en un tiempo… así cuando volvamos a hablar podremos… tener algo de qué hablar

Haruna cerró la computadora de golpe y se acostó de nuevo, se quedó en silencio sintiendo cómo se escurrían las lágrimas por su mejilla, las secó y se levantó para apagar las luces.

Fubuki se quedó sin palabras, acababa de ver un lado de Haruna que jamás había visto… cerró la conversación y vio la foto que le había enviado, tal vez si daba algo que pensar, suspiró y borró la foto, abrió un documento y comenzó su tarea, pero no dejaba de pensar en Haruna…

Algunos días más tarde, Haruna continuaba molesta por la conversación que había tenido con Fubuki y se sintió completamente estúpida por haber actuado como la novia celosa que está controlando todos los movimientos de su pareja, ella no era así, pero… sentía que Fubuki siendo tan lindo (n/a: vamos, nadie lo puede negar) tendría muchas chicas sobre él, y a final de cuentas, ella no era su novia y podría bien enamorarse de quién fuera…

—Buenos días muchachos—dijo el director de su escuela—esperamos que les den la bienvenida a nuestros invitados que nos visitan de nuestro campus en Hokkaido

—Uh, qué emoción—pensó Haruna—siempre vienen los chicos de física

—…los chicos de Soccer…

—¡¿Qué?—pensó Haruna levantando la mirada, buscó por todos lados a Fubuki, pero sólo consiguió ver a la… chica… de las nekomimis

—…así que démosle un gran aplauso y siéntanse como en casa

Todos aplaudieron y salieron del auditorio, Haruna se quedó sentada en su lugar como si quisiera hacerse invisible. Suspiró y salió del auditorio, pasó por un tablón de anuncios y vio un aviso que decía:

"Periodismo de primer año, suspendemos clases por hoy debido al congreso de soccer, les rogamos que asistan por lo menos a una conferencia para que hagan un reporte.

Sin más que avisar, les deseamos un buen día"

—No podría ser mejor—dijo Haruna por lo bajo, se dio la vuelta y chocó contra alguien—disculpe…

—No hay problema—dijo una voz chillona, era la chica de las nekomimis— ¿sabes dónde está la sala de conferencias?

—¿Ves el desfiladero que está allá?—pensó Haruna—eh, creo que está en ese edificio, en la segunda planta, tiene un letrero que dice "sala de conferencias"—respondió Haruna sonriendo

—¡Gracias!—respondió la chica y se fue

—¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?—pensó Haruna y caminó hacia el edificio que había señalado.

—¿Vas a la conferencia?—dijo Fubuki detrás de ella, Haruna se volteó inmediatamente y lo miró

—Sí, eh… qué sorpresa—dijo ella algo nerviosa

—No me dejaste decírtelo el otro día—dijo Fubuki sonriendo

—Disculpa—dijo Haruna haciendo una leve reverencia—me comporté como una tonta, somos amigos y no debí haber hecho tal niñería

—¡Vaya! Qué formal eres—dijo Fubuki poniéndole una mano en la cabeza—pero… realmente no me gusta ese título…

—¿Perdón?

—Ya sé que las relaciones a distancia no siempre terminan bien… pero… podría pedir mi cambio…—comenzó a decir Fubuki pensativo

—Más despacio, ¿qué quieres decir?—dijo Haruna confundida

—Otonashi Haruna, en este tiempo en que no he podido hablar contigo, que no nos hemos visto y recordando lo que ha pasado en el pasado… me di cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí…—dijo Fubuki seriamente y sonrojándose un poco—yo… yo te quiero mucho… y quisiera saber si tú me quieres y si quisieras…—los ojos de Haruna se abrieron como platos—si quisieras ser mi novia…

—El número que usted marcó no está disponible—se oyó en la mente de Haruna, ella se quedó en blanco.

—¿Haruna?—dijo Fubuki algo temeroso, ella pestañeó varias veces y cuando se dio cuenta de que era real se abalanzó a abrazarlo

—Claro que te quiero, claro que quiero ser tu novia y casarme contigo… y…—se separó de él y se sonrojó… bueno, se volvió una gran cereza—lo siento… no debí…

—Está bien—dijo Fubuki sonriendo tiernamente, acomodó el cabello de Haruna detrás de su oreja—también ha pasado por mi mente…—se acercó a ella y cuando sus labios hicieron contacto Haruna sintió que eso debió haber sucedido muchos años antes, era lo que quería… él sonrió porque también sentía que era lo que quería desde la primera vez que la vio, se separaron y se miraron por un momento.

—D-debemos ir a la conferencia—dijo Haruna sonrojándose, Fubuki asintió, ella suspiró y él tomó su mano—entonces… ¿puedes pedir tu cambio?

—Posiblemente, y si no… veré la forma de estar contigo—dijo él sonriendo—no quiero enfrentarme a tus celos

—¡Oye!

—Es broma

Haruna lo miró algo ofendida, pero él rio, ella definitivamente no podía resistirse a eso y también rió, y si él no podía tener su cambio… siempre podría pedir el suyo…

_Ah, un final medio raro y el fic medio telenovelero, pero igual me gustó ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? Disculpen el OC, pero era necesario... dejen un review, pero recuerden, si van a aventar tomatazos que sean leves…_

_Muchas gracias por leer, esperen pronto un nuevo fic FubuHaru… y este va dedicado a todos los que hemos pasado por cargas interminables de tareas._

_Nos vemos, bye bye!_


End file.
